


Booze and Guidance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [538]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: His experience will be a good guide for the Beast if he can control his avarice.  If he can't…  Well, Lucifer will leave that to the Beast to decide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 171  
> Prompt: things you said when you were drunk  
> Summary: His experience will be a good guide for the Beast if he can control his avarice. If he can't… Well, Lucifer will leave that to the Beast to decide.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was… Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how to explain my thought processes on this one. But there you go with some thoughts from Vassago about John Lyons.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She finds watching him something of a chore. His megalomaniacal attitude is grating after a while, and it only gets worse when he pulls out the bottle of scotch. The more he drinks when he's alone, the more he talks to himself.

She has learned about so many of his schemes, both grand and small. There's no denying that John Lyons has a brilliant mind when he chooses to use it. Some of his plans have been good enough to report back to Lucifer, but many of them have needed some guidance. A few have required a firm hand to dissuade him from implementing them.

As the Beast grows older and closer to the time when he ascends to his birthright, Lyons' schemes grow more Machiavellian and self-serving. Lucifer knows of this shift, and has tasked her with keeping Lyons in line. His experience will be a good guide for the Beast if he can control his avarice. If he can't… Well, Lucifer will leave that to the Beast to decide.


End file.
